The Fight
by pyrowolf1117
Summary: A typical fight scene between a vampire and a slayer.


**Disclaimer:** I own not of the BtVS. La dee daa... Some quotes pilfered from the series. Cause references are fun.

**Summary:** A typical fight scene between a vampire and a slayer.

**Notes: **I was instructed in my English class to write about a fight I had either been in or witnessed. I have never been in a fight OR witnessed one, strange as it may sound. I HAVE, however, seen many on TV, etc. I decided to write what I know and compose a fight scene between a random vampire and a random slayer. This is the result. I got a pretty nice grade on it, and decided to share the fruit of my spoils with all of you. The POV changes, and the changes are denoted by breaks. The slayer was pretty much based on Faith, rather than Buffy, as I had to explain to many of the non-hardcore-fans who read this. Wow, what a long note. Enjoy!

* * *

I had risen just that evening. Fresh out of my grave. I tried to brush the dirt off my funeral garb, but it was unfortunately so caked on that it was a lost cause. I was consumed with a thirst so powerful, it nearly brought me to my knees. My inner demon screamed for me to feed. I needed blood like a fish needs water. 

I stalked through the graves, the sound of worms munching away at the corpses below pounding in my ears. All my senses were on overdrive, and I was driven forwards by my instincts.

I was met with a powerful rushing sound. The sound of blood in veins. The sound of life. The sound of my prey. I could smell the sweat on the human's skin. I could hear the sound of the fabric of her clothes shifting as she moved through the cemetery. I could see her as she slowly turned her head in my direction. There was no way she could see me though, it was very dark and my night-vision had to be much better than hers. I WAS a vampire, after all. Creature of the night. Doesn't help too much if we can't see in the dark better than most.

------------

I am a Vampire Slayer. One girl in all the world, chosen to fight the vampires and the forces of darkness. It's my job to beat them back, keep the citizens of the world safe. A superhero, but without the cape and spandex. I do get all kinds of funky weaponry, though. Stakes, crossbows, swords, battleaxes. Those are my toys.

I was patrolling through the cemetery that night, looking for fledgelings. Newly-risen vampires. It's my job to slay them, before they get a chance to prey on the living. Hopefully my lost-little-girl-wandering-through-the-cemetery image will lure them to me first.

Ooh. There's one over there. I can sense it. Comes with the Slayer package, the ability to sense vampires. Even if I couldn't sense it I'd still know it was there. It reeks of death.

------------

My demon screams at me to attack the girl. She's food. Just pounce on her and satisfy yourself! I resist, though. There's something about this one, something that tells me to watch my step.

She's still looking towards me, waiting for me to make my move. I step out of the cover of bushes and into her sight-line. She looks me over and chuckles. I growl, baring my fangs. I feel my forehead break out in demonic ridges.

She pulls her stake out of her back pocket. I was right, this was no ordinary little girl. This one knows how to kill vampires. I feel wary, but it is overwhelmed by my hunger, so I ignore it and begin to stalk in a circle. The girl follows my lead, stalking around me as well.

------------

The vampire steps out of the bushes. It's fresh, alright. It's still got it's dirty funeral clothes on. It's probably looking for a first meal in me. No chance, buddy. This is your final death staring at you.

It growls at me, and it's true face springs to the forefront. This is the part that I love best. The sizing up before the fight. We stalk each other, and I wait for it to make the first move.

------------

My thirst takes over. I lunge at the girl, hands out like claws, fangs bared. She dives and rolls out of my path. She and I spring to our feet and the same time and we both have huge grins on our faces. Although, mine is a bit toothier than hers. She drops down to sweep my legs out from under me, but I spot it quick enough and jump up out of range of her leg. I reach down and grab her by her collar, and throw her down to the ground with enough force to break a normal person's bones. She springs up, fine. I am impressed. She catches me off-guard and punches me right square in the jaw. My head snaps backwards. I lick away the blood oozing from my split lip and throw a hit her way. She catches my fist and twists it. I shriek in pain as she breaks my wrist. She throws me to the ground and straddles my hips.

------------

It's on the ground now. Sometimes I feel sorry for these young vamps. They never had a chance. I'm just too strong for them. I pull out my stake and raise it above the vampire's chest. It gives me a pleading look.

"Sorry. It's my job. Vampire, Slayer, dead vampire. Way of the world." I tell it.

I bring the stake down, penetrating it's unbeating heart, and it crumbles to dust under me. I stand up and brush the vampire dust off my jeans.

"Damn. I really shouldn't wear my good pants when I patrol."

THE END.


End file.
